Dairy Queen Adventure
by Helga22
Summary: Riku has a sudden urge for ice cream. Since Sora has declaired Riku as the "Island Pimp",he takes Riku on an adventure to Dairy Queen. Just Riku and himself. some RikuXSora shounen ai... o.o;;
1. SURPRISE!

**A/N:** This fic was brought to you by the kids at my school who have nothing better to do in their spare time. bows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a few CDs. Cool, huh? Yeah, I thought so.

**Dairy Queen Adventure**

Destiny Islands was quiet. Not a sound could be heard across the island but the rustle of the ocean waves as they crashed onto the shore. Suddenly a boat came to the dock. A muscular teen figure stepped out of the small boat and walked out onto the beach. He glanced over the islands and thought a while.

_'Hmm.....'_ he mumbled a few random words as he thought.

The teen had silver hair and wore a yellow tank-top with black straps that crossed over his chest in an "X" shape. He wore normal blue jeans, and also kept poofier blue ones over them. His shoes were blue and white. Not to mention, his feet were big. oo

He couldn't believe there was no one on the island right now. It was the weekend... where could they all be? He walked over to the door leading to the cove and went through it. Not a sould was there. He turned around and headed back to the dock where he left his little boat. Suddenly, he realized something. He looked out toward the ocean.

"Hey... If there's no one on the island, then that means I can finally-"

"SURPRISE RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Riku got cut off from his aloud thoughts by all his friends jumping out of their hiding, screaming at the top of their lungs. Riku slowly turned around. His eye twitched, and his hands turned to ferious fists.

"I... never... finished... what I was going.... to SAY!!!!"

All the kids staredat him in shock. One of the kids stepped up to him. It was Sora, his best friend, and he was holding some sort of box.

"Oh C'mon Riku! Lighten up! Today is your _SPECIAL_ day. Wink Wink nudge nudge!" Sora handed him the box.

"What's so special about today?" Riku asked. Sora took a deep breath.

"Today iiisssssss..........."

Riku leaned forward. "Yeeeessssssss???"

"Today iiisssssss..........."

Riku leaned foward even more. "Yeeeeesssssssss?????"

"Today........ is........."

Riku threw a coconut at him. "OUT WITH IT!!!!"

Sora blinked, then finally told him. "Today is the day you..... uh...." Sora turned around and looked at all his island friends. "What was today? He asked them. They all sighed.

"IT'S PIMP JUICE DAY!!!"

Sora smiled. "Yeah! And since it's Pimp Juice Day, we all choose YOU to be the pimp."

Riku looked confused. "Why _ME_?"

"Because you're pimp like that." Sora grinned, then motioned for him to open the box his present was in. Riku slowly lifted the lid, and inside was the scarriest thing he had ever seen.

"Why did you give me a picture of you shopping in WalMart?" Riku's eybrow raised.

Sora jumped up and down. "There's more! Keep flippin' through all the photos!"

Riku sighed. He looked at the next one. "Uh... this is Sora eating a sub at Subway..." He named each picture out to everyone as he looked through them all.

"Sora taking a bath, Sora making a cake, Sora swimming, Sora climbing up George Washington's nose on Mount Rushmore... What the... Sora? How much time do you have on your hands??" Riku looked at him seriously.

Sora stood there, looking around as if he had no idea what Riku had just said. "What?"

Riku lowered his head. "Ah screw it." He looked around, wondering what elese was to come with his 'surprise'. "Sooo.... where's the cake?"

Wakka stepped forward. "It's not your Birthday ya dumbass. Instead, you're a gonna get a nice bed suite in that empty room over there, ya?"

Riku stared at Wakka. He never really understood a word he said. Riku always thoguh Wakka had some major problems because he never seemed to put down that ball thingy he was always carrying. Riku examined Wakka. He looked at his hair, then suddenly got a major craving for Dairy Queen ice cream.

"Uh... can I at least get some ice cream?" He asked.

Sora put his arm around him. "Sure! Anything for our **STAR** Pimp! I'll take you to Dairy Queen in my boat! C'mon!"

Sora grabbed Riku by the arm and took him to the small wooden boat that Sora likes to call "TITANIC". They waved goodbye to Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and whoever else was there, then they both climbed into the boat and Sora began to paddle toward their homelad city.

**END OF CHAPTER UNO**

Yesh.... O.o;; School causes stuff like this. That's why my friends and I are making bad grades. -.- Wheee.........

The Wakka's Hair thing was an inside joke. Hahahaa!!....... uh..... I'm gonna leave now... o.o


	2. On the Way To Dairy Queen

A/N: OMG! A SECOND CHAPTER!!! And it's the one with....

DUM DUM DUM.....

Shounen ai.... Lol. Which isn't all that bad. Everyone loves shounen ai and yaoi. Even the boys, right guys?

Guys: HELL NO!

One Dude: Hey! I do!

See? Told you.

Chapter 2 – On the Way to DQ

Sora continued paddling the boat, watching Riku as he gazed out over the baby blue ocean. Sora loved the way Riku looked when he was in deep thought. His aqua eyes were shimmering in the afternoon sun while the reflection of the sea glimmered along with the sun's glare. The beautiful sight was sadly broken as Riku turned to Sora, noticing he was staring at him.

"....." Riku hesitated before he spoke, since Sora had stopped the boat and had eased very close to Riku's face. Riku blushed, and then told him how he felt at that very moment.

"...Quit getting' all up in mah grill, fu!" He said.

Sora sighed. "Well, this boat ride is too quiet and boring! I was only trying to 'spice it up'!"

Riku stared at him in awe. "Sora, that 'spice it up' thing sounded real fruity."

"I'm sorry if my words come out fruity. I don't watch TV." Sora said proudly, beginning to row the boat again. He thought about some ways he could make the boat ride a little less boring. Ways that could make it a bit more... interesting. Suddenly, an idea finally came about that little head of his.

"Hey Riku! Let's sing a song!" He blurted out. Riku looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Whatever, just as long as it doesn't give me a headache. What song will we sing?"

"..... I'm a Barbie Girl! In the Barbie Wooooooooorld!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora?"

"You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere!" He continued.

"Sora?!"

"C'mon Barbie! Let's go party!"

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!?" Sora stopped singing.

"Can you please sing something different?" Riku asked, splashing his hands in the water. Sora looked around him, paddling the boat along the sea's surface.

"Uh..... what do YOU want to sing? You ARE the pimp, after all."

Riku looked at his hand dangling in the clear blue water, and grinned.

"Guess what, Sora?"

"What....?" Sora said, yawning.

"I know a song!"

"Then tell me, Riku! I'll sing along with you!"

"Are you sure you want to sing it with me?" Riku crawled up closer to Sora and looked him straight in the eyes. Sora stopped rowing again and backed up from Riku, but he kept coming nearer- until finally, both of their lips met.

This was, to both of them, great and all, but the problem was Sora had leaned back so far that the boat tipped back and they fell out into the water, their lips still locked in their deep, passionate kiss. Riku slid his gloved hand through Sora's now soggy hair, as Sora secretly slipped his own hand up Riku's yellow top. Riku pulled away from the kiss and caressed Sora's cheek. He looked into the adolescent's blue, glowing eyes. They were so... beautiful- It was as if he had landed in a pool of rich cerulean jewels that would soon envelope him. He could be lost forever, in Sora's eyes.

Sora loved it all as much as Riku did, but he had to get away, knowing that he still wanted to at least TRY to get Kairi. (weirdo) He took his own hands and softly placed them on Riku's chest to gently push him away. Riku gasped, knowing that he had made Sora uncomfortable. He stared at Sora confused, as he did the same to Riku.

Sora swam back a little and stopped. "..... What happened to that song you were supposed to sing? Hmmm?"

Riku grabbed the side of "TITANIC" and quickly jumped back in. He helped Sora in also, and answered his question.

"I... uh..." Riku stuttered. He looked around and reached for his script. "I thought maybe we could have some Bar-B-Q... wait, wrong line." Riku skimmed over the pages. "Oh, here... AHEM... I didn't really have a song I wanted to sing. I just needed some kind of sexy plan to seduce you." Riku's eyes narrowed, and he tossed the papers into the water.

"That line can suck my TV remote 'cause that was the gayest thing I had ever read."

And they continued onto Dairy Queen.

TBC!!!!!!!!!

A/N: OMFG THIS CHAPTER WAS SO STUPID! My friends and I need to stop getting so bored. -.- Seriously...

Riku: POKE POKE POKE PYO!

Sora: SHUT UP RIKU! YOU'RE NOT PYOKO!!!!

Riku: ;; loves Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat


End file.
